


Memories

by SleepSpindles



Series: My collages [10]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Collage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Quote from Placebo "Protect Me From What I Want"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Quote from Placebo "Protect Me From What I Want"


End file.
